Le pouvoir Inconnu
by sakura-okasan
Summary: HP/DM slash petit Os Scène LIME MPREG


**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Le Pouvoir Inconnu

**Couple : **HP/DM. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **K +.

**Genre : **Romance.

**Béta Marjo76  
><strong>

**Le pouvoir inconnu :**

Lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Harry, bourré comme un coin, draguait toutes les personnes de la gente masculine, qui passaient sous son regard vitreux. C'est ainsi qu'il croisa le regard d'un certain blond, aussi saoul que lui. Il s'en approcha et le dragua sensuellement, puis, sans avant garde, l'embrassa goulument, à pleine bouche. Draco mit ses mains sur les fesses de son futur amant, qui continuait de l'embrasser fougueusement, jusqu'au manque de souffle. Les yeux pleins de désir. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, de quitter la salle pour continuer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de préfet du blond et y passèrent une nuit de folie, qui continua jusqu'au petit matin. Ils tombèrent tous deux endormis, empêtrés dans les couvertures.

Tard dans la journée, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se réveiller. Le mal de crâne pointa son nez. Gémissant de douleur, Draco ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et sa main rencontra une chose molle, qui commençait à durcir à son contact. Il se releva en sursaut quand il entendit des gémissements... de plaisir... Oh, Merlin, se dit Draco en tournant la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des yeux émeraudes. Il recula aussi vite qu'il le put et atterrit par terre, sur les fesses.

-Ah, putain de bordel de merde !

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses.

-Ah ! Par Salazar, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Oh, Merlin...

Dans un horrible cri, il s'évanouit. Quelques secondes après avoir entendu l'horrible cri, Harry se redressa en sursaut, regardant autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette chambre. Il sortit du lit pour savoir d'où venait ce cri. La tête lui tournait. Il se mit de côté, fit le tour du lit et découvrit le blond, étalé par terre, pris de convulsions.

Le brun se précipita à ses côtés, essaya de le réveiller, le secoua, l'appela, mais rien n'y fit. Il baissa le regard et vit à l'entrejambe du blond, du liquide blanchâtre. Il en tomba sur le cul. Harry se reprit, lança un « Tergeo » sur le blond, se dépêcha de se rhabiller, en fit de même pour Draco, qui était toujours pris de convulsions, mais moins violentes. Harry appela Dobby.

-Dobby !

-Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Que veut...

-Dobby, l'interrompit le brun, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Pourrais-tu nous faire transplaner à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, Dobby peut faire ça, répondit l'Elfe qui les attrapa et en un « POP » disparut en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Mrs Pomfresh, Mrs Pomfresh !

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Si c'est pour une potion contre la gueule de bois, je suis désolée, mais il n'y en a plus...

-Mrs Pomfresh !

-Oui ? Redit-elle en arrivant, avant de voir Harry déposé Draco sur un des lits. Qu'a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, ce matin, en me réveillant. Je l'ai trouvé par terre...

-Poussez-vous, je vais l'ausculter.

Un instant passa, durant lequel, Mrs Pomfresh continuait de l'ausculter. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui dit :

-M Potter, je voudrais que vous alliez me chercher M Zabini et que vous me le rameniez ici.

Harry ne dit mot et partit en courant. On était dimanche et, à cette heure-là, Zabini était toujours à la bibliothèque. Il courut de plus en plus vite, entra dans la pièce, parcourut les rangées et le trouva enfin.

-Zabini, viens avec moi !

-Potter, tu m'veux quoi ?

-Zabini, dépêche-toi, c'est Draco !

-Draco ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ?

-Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé évanoui de l'autre côté du lit...

-Évanoui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre ?

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, dépêche-toi, viens !

Harry attrapa le bras de Zabini et partit en sens inverse, direction l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivés, Mrs Pomfresh interpella Blaise.

-M Zabini, venez-là. M Malfoy nous fait une crise... Avez-vous sa potion ?

-Putain ! Oui, je l'ai, tenez, dit-il rapidement en cherchant dans sa robe.

Mrs Pomfresh lui administra ladite potion et Blaise demanda des nouvelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, M Zabini. La potion a fait son oeuvre. C'est M Potter qui me l'a amené.

-Et ben tu vois, vu la gueule de bois que je me traine, ça m'étonnerait pas que j'y sois allé de moi-même et je l'ai dit, je l'ai retrouvé par terre, tout nu...

-Comment ça, « tout nu » ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Si tu voulais bien baisser le ton, je pourrais peut-être réfléchir et te le dire... Euh... je crois que oui, vu que moi aussi, j'étais tout nu...

-Tenez M Potter, une potion pour votre gueule de bois. Installez-vous là. Avez-vous dormi, au moins, cette nuit ?

-Ca, vous voyez, je ne saurais vous dire...

-M Potter, vous savez pourtant qu'il vous faut vous reposer !

-C'est bon, Madame, je vais bien. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez plus me le dire, dans pas longtemps, alors n'essayez pas de faire, ce que Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à faire...

-Bon, vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi vous êtes en train de parler ?

-De rien qui ne vous concerne, M Zabini, vous pouvez sortir.

Depuis ce jour, la vie à Poudlard continuait sans problème. Les aventures d'Harry et Draco n'étaient pas sortis de l'infirmerie. Quelques semaines après, le trio Gryffondor disparu de l'école, sans que personne ne le sache. Des rumeurs fusaient comme quoi ils s'étaient fait enlever, par Vous-Savez-Qui, d'autres, qu'ils avaient été transférés dans une autre école.

Mais Harry et ses deux amis étaient partis à la chasse aux horcruxes, ces objets que Voldemort avait fait en assassinant des personnes. Des morceaux de son âme, six objets. Dont la Bague des Gaunt, le Pendentif de Salazar Serpentard, le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, Nagini son serpent, le Journal de Tom Jedusor, la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

La mission qui lui avait été remise par son directeur. Harry avait tout de suite répondu par l'affirmative. Certes, au départ, il voulait partir seul, sans personne à mettre en danger, selon lui, mais ses amis avaient réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner. Et c'est ainsi que, pendant que, pendant huit mois, Harry et ses amis eurent à tuer les six horcruxes.

Arrivant dans un bâtiment où devait être caché le dernier, ils entrèrent. Le bâtiment avait l'air d'être abandonné. Plus ils avançaient et plus la maison avait l'air propre. Quand soudain, ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage. Ron demanda à Harry « c'était quoi ? » et Harry lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas, qu'ils allaient vérifier.

Ils montèrent et Harry entendit des bruits étouffés. Ils sortirent leur baguette et lancèrent des _Lumos._ Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans une pièce, Ron le premier, ensuite Harry, puis Hermione. Ron aperçut une forme, tapie dans le noir.

-Qui va là ? Demanda Ron.

Il s'avança et s'aperçut que c'était une personne. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit qu'elle était couchée, encore un peu et vit qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds. Surpris, il s'exclama :

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Weasel ! Ce serait plutôt à moi, de vous demander ce que vous faites là.

-Et bien Draco, vu que nous sommes trois et que tu es tout seul, il te serait préférable de répondre, dit Harry.

-Et bien Potter, je me cache, rétorqua Draco.

-Elle est bien bonne, celle-là, Malfoy. Toi... Tu te caches ? Le fils d'un Mangemort se cache ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Justement pour ne pas me faire tuer par mon Mangemort... hum... de Père.

-Et Malfoy, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, dit Ron.

-Rien, gémit-il, qui ne t'intéresse, hum...

Ron voyait le visage de Draco se tordre de douleur. Il le sentait s'empêcher de crier.

-Malfoy ?

Harry s'approcha et vit le visage du blond se tordre de douleur. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Draco, ne fais pas semblant, nous voyons bien que quelque chose ne va pas...

-C'est rien... hum..., dit Draco en se tordant encore davantage de douleur.

-Par Merlin, Draco, dis-moi où tu as mal ?

-Non, ah ! Hurla-il.

-Hermy, peux-tu mettre un peu de lumière, s'il te plait ? Que je voie ce que Monsieur a...

Hermy alluma le chandelier du plafond d'un _Lumos Maxima_ et Harry vit enfin Draco, appuyé sur un de ses oreillers, une de ses mains sur son ventre... démesurément gonflé... Harry retira la couverture.

-Mon Dieu ! Dis-moi, que ce n'est pas que c'est à cause de ça, que tu as mal ?

-Ouah, Potter, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Ironisa Draco, en soufflant de douleur.

-Draco, tu es enceint de combien ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

-Oui... Tu as l'air de souffrir le martyre, ce qui me fait penser que tu as mal, parce que tu es en train d'accoucher.

-Et bien, tu vois, pour une fois, je suis d'accord... Alors fait quelque chose !

-Bon okay... Ron, regarde dans le sac, prends des linges et ramène-moi de l'eau, dépêche-toi ! Harry, toi, tu vas aller protéger la maison avec le sort, après, tu remontes pour m'aider.

Harry sortit de la chambre, alla mettre le sort et remonta. Hermione avait installé Draco du mieux qu'elle avait pu et avait stérilisé la chambre. Le blond était à moitié assis, avec un gros oreiller derrière le dos et un drap recouvrait le bas de son ventre et était remonter jusqu'aux genoux. Son ventre tellement gonflé... Harry se planta devant Hermy, pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

-Voilà Hermy, c'est fait...

-Merci, Harry.

-Euh... Hermy, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment c'est possible qu'un homme puisse avoir des enfants ?

-Et bien, tu vois, Harry, il suffit que deux grands sorciers fassent... et bien, tu vois... il se peut qu'ils puissent avoir des enfants.

-Oh, Merlin !

-Et oui, Potter, je crois que tu as compris !

-C'est moi... Oh, mon Dieu, c'est moi !

-C'est toi, quoi ? Demanda Hermione, avant qu'un éclair de génie passa dans ses prunelles. Nan, ne me dis pas que... ?

-Si, c'est moi, Mione, j'étais saoul, mais tu sais...

-Arrêtez de papoter, tous les deux, et aidez-moi ! Ah putain, Potter, je te hais ! Ah, hurla-t-il.

-Draco, il faut que tu souffles... Voilà, souffles, ça atténuera la douleur... Tu as perdu les eaux, quand ?

-Ce... ce matin, ah ! Dieu, Salazar... Potter, plus jamais tu me touches !

-Vas-y Draco, pousse, tu y es presque...

-J'en peux... plus... trop... mal...

-Draco, dit Harry en lui prenant la main. Tu y es presque, reprends ton souffle et pousse !

-Umfou... Umfou... trop... dur...

-Draco... Draco... ne t'endors pas ! Harry, tiens-le éveillé, il ne faut pas qu'il s'endorme...

Hermione attrapa le bassin du nouveau-né, le dégagea et vit que c'était une magnifique petite fille blonde. Elle déposa la petite fille sur le ventre de son papa, sortie le placenta et sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage et de suture. Puis, elle demanda à Harry de couper le cordon ombilical.

-Harry, pourrais-tu couper le cordon de ta fille, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, dit-il en le faisait, ému qu'il était.

Hermione baissa les jambes de Draco, lança un sort de nettoyage au drap et au lit, puis l'installa confortablement. Elle le recouvrit d'une couette. La brune prit la petite fille et la nettoya également, transfigura une de ses chemises en pyjama et la donna à Harry. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco, qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Hermy chercha dans son sac une potion de nutrition.

-Tiens, Draco, bois-ça, après, tu pourras te reposer.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Votre fille va très bien, vous voulez l'appeler comment ?

-Que dirais-tu de Lylie Narcissa Malfoy-Potter ? Proposa Harry.

Draco commença à pleurer à grosses larmes.

-Draco, pourquoi pleures-tu ? S'affola le brun.

-Ma... ma mère, elle est morte... mon père l'a tuée...

-Draco, calme-toi... Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas... Ton père ne peut rien te faire ici, nous vous protégerons tous les deux. Toi et notre fille, je vous protégerai toujours ! Nous sommes une famille, toi, notre fille, Hermione, Ron et moi.

Draco s'était endormi après avoir entendu « nous sommes une famille ». Il dormait paisiblement. Ronald revint quelques instants après, avec un grand sourire et une épée à la main.

-Je l'ai trouvée et je l'ai fendue en deux... tout noir... carbonisée... dit-il avant de regarder Harry, il vit le bébé. C'est le bébé de Malfoy ? Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant, il est mignon...

-Mignonne, Ron, c'est une fille, dit Hermy.

-Ron... Il faut que je te dise...

-Te fatigue pas vieux. Je paris qu'après lui avoir sauté dessus, dans la Grande Salle, vous avez pris votre pied. Elle est magnifique Harry et on est en temps de guerre. Si tu es heureux avec la fouine, je suis pour et j'ai intercepté ta discussion avec Hermy. Je savais que tu me le dirais quand tu serais prêt.

Ainsi, après quelques jours pour se reposer, le Trio, accompagné d'un certain blond et une certaine petite blonde, se rendit à Poudlard, pour la Bataille Finale. Une fois arrivés, le Directeur les accueillit et leur fournit un appartement. Puis, les rumeurs fusèrent sur Malfoy et le bébé. Harry ne supportait pas que l'on dénigre sa famille. Il péta un câble dans la Grande Salle où il expliqua que Lylie était sa fille et Draco son compagnon et qu'il ne supportait pas le comportement des élèves à leur encontre. Que si quiconque levait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur eux, ça allait mal se passer.

Trois jours plus tard, Poudlard était attaqué par Voldy et ses sbires. Harry ordonna aux personnes ne pouvant ou ne voulant pas se battre, de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y installer les protections, Vous-Savez-Qui arriva. Harry lança un bouclier surpuissant pour protéger les élèves ainsi que les professeurs.

S'en suivit un combat sans merci. À la fin, Voldemort lança le sort de Mort sur Harry, qui lança tous les sorts possibles d'attaque et de défense. Finalement, il envoya un _Expeliarmus_ puis une seconde plus tard, le sortilège mortel prit de l'ampleur et le sort du Survivant s'affaiblit. Il arrivait à pleine puissance sur le brun. Seulement, au moment où il allait le percuter, on put entendre quelqu'un crier son prénom, ainsi que des pleurs de bébé... sa fille...

Une lueur d'un blanc pur l'entoura et l'_Avada_ se retourna contre son envoyeur, donc Voldy, qui s'écroula au sol. Harry alla vérifier, avec toute la prudence dont il pouvait faire preuve, s'il était bien mort et découvrit une masse de vêtements roussie, ainsi qu'un tas de poussières fumant.

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter gagna la guerre, grâce à l'amour de sa famille. Lui et Draco finirent leurs études et vécurent dans la paix et l'amour tout le reste de leur vie. Leur fille, Lylie Narcissa, fut élue la sorcière la plus belle et la plus puissante d'Angleterre. Elle trouva un beau jeune homme dont elle tomba amoureuse, qui lui donna le bonheur d'être mère.

_**Fin.**_

**Petit OS qui était censé être pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An. Bonne Année à tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à ma bêta Marjo76 (NB : Je te souhaite une Bonne et Heureuse Année aussi ! ^^). Grosses bises à tous !**

**Bientôt :**

**-La suite de « _Les Ténèbres Lumineuses _».**

**News 2012 :**

**-_Maladie sorcière _: LV/HP.**

**-_Harry Gabriel _: ?/HP.**

**-_Le retour des Morts _: HP/DM.**

**-_La lutte finale _: Fanfiction Inter-auteurs/Crossover.**

**-_L'impulsion du moment _: Traduction de THEGOLDENTRIO333.**

**-_La colère du Bijuu _: Naru/Sasu.**

**Dites-moi laquelle vous fait le plus envie et je publierai le premier chapitre tout en continuant _Les Ténèbres Lumineuses_.**

**Bises, Sakura-okasan !**

**NB Marjo76 : Bon, alors, moi, je vote pour _Le retour des Morts_ et _La colère du Bijuu _^^. Mais je suis aussi assez intéressée par ce que sera le Crossover =). Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai adoré lire cet OS, et je mettrai une review avec plaisir quand tu l'auras re-publié ^^. À bientôt à toi et bonne continuation ! =)**


End file.
